The Day When the Sky Turned White
by faithtasha
Summary: Chapter 1: Haruhi is having a normal time with her friends from the host club, when something happens!
1. Chapter 1

~The Day When the Sky Turned White~

(A OHSHC Fanfic)

Chapter 1:

Haruhi walked silently towards the door. She gripped her books tighter. Today would be the day. She would finally tell Hikaru of her feelings. She opened the door, and found Mori-senpai laying in front of it. Wedging herself between the door and the wall, Haruhi bent down and shook Mori-sempai. He didn't move and Haruhi couldn't tell if he was breathing. She turned and through her books into the host clubs room.  
She noticed that the room was rather empty today, which worried her. She decided there wasn't time to worry about that now. She pushed the door harder, but it couldn't move Mori-senpai.  
"Mori-senpai! Get up!" Haruhi yelled, shoving the door even harder. Honey-senpai walked up behind Haruhi, but she didn't notice. She was still occupied with Mori-senpai.  
"Haru-chan, what are doing?" Honey-senpai tugged on her shirt. Haruhi jumped, which managed to squeeze her through the door. It slammed in Honey-senpai's face, but he could still hear Haruhi shouting and thumping. He turned the knob and swung the door open.  
Haruhi was dragging Mori-senpai across the floor, towards the couch. "Haru-chan, what happened to Mori-chan? Is he hurt?"  
Haruhi fervently shook her head. "I…don't…know! Just help me…move him!" She was gasping for breath. Honey-senpai ran over and grabbed Mori-senpai's leg. He pulled on it, but it stayed on the ground. Haruhi laid Mori-senpai's head back on the floor, and bent over, panting. She looked up at Honey-senpai. "Honey-senpai. Thanks for trying to help…I think." She stood up and yanked on the collar of her shirt, which stuck to her with sweat.  
Honey-senpai took Haruhi's hand and pointed at the door. "Why were you in the doorway like that earlier?"  
Haruhi laughed and said, "I couldn't get in, so I was trying to open the door more." She looked over at Mori-senpai and sighed. "Mori-senpai was laying in front of the door, blocking it."  
Honey-senpai giggled, saying, "Silly Haru-chan! All you had to do was turn the doorknob!" He went over the Mori-senpai and poked his forehead. "What's wrong with Mori-chan, anyway?"  
Haruhi sighed and walked over to the couch. Plopping down onto it, she said, "Do you even try to listen?"  
Just then Tamaki burst through the doors. "Haruhi! Where's my daughter?" He saw Haruhi on the couch and squealed. "I found you!" Running over to join her, Tamaki tripped over Mori-senpai.  
Kaoru walked in behind Tamaki, laughing quietly. "Boss, you don't really pay much attention, do you?" He walked over and sat next to Haruhi. Tamaki's face jerked towards the two of them.  
'No!" He yelled, jumping up. "Stay away from my daughter!" Kaoru grinned and put an arm around Haruhi. Tamaki melted to the floor. Haruhi looked over at Kaoru, blushing. She had to constantly remember that this was Kaoru, not Hikaru. It was hard, considering they were identical twins.  
He looked over at her and smiled, taking his arm away. "So Haruhi, what has you so worked up?"  
She quickly looked down at Mori-senpai, twiddling her thumbs. "Uhm, what? I'm perfectly normal." She hunched in her shoulders, trying to become smaller. She couldn't tell if he was making fun of her, and she didn't like it.  
Then reality hit her, hard. She really _was _acting different. She straightened up, and looked Kaoru directly in the eyes. "I mean, why would you ask that?" She smiled a small smile, but couldn't do more than that. He looked so much like Hikaru.  
"Well, you're blushing. You don't usually do that." He looked over at Mori-senpai, who was bringing in cake for Honey-senpai. Honey-senpai had been trying to revive Tamaki from his depressed state, but gave up when he saw the cake.  
Haruhi started at the sighted of Mori-senpai. "When did he get up?!" She didn't wait for an answer, instead running over to him. She waited until he put the cake down to grab his arm and spin him towards her. "Are you alright?!" He stared at her, and Haruhi realized how loud she was yelling. Even Tamaki was watching, his mouth hanging open. When her eyes met his, he jumped up and cried out, "Haruhi, why don't you worry about daddy like that?"  
Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned back towards Mori-senpai. "So, what's wrong? Why were you passed out earlier?" She let go of his arm and sat at the table across from Honey-senpai. Kaoru yawned and pulled Tamaki towards the couch. Mori-senpai glanced at Honey-senpai, who said, "Mori-chan, it's not nice to ignore someone when they ask a question."  
Mori-senpai looked towards Haruhi again and said, "I didn't sleep. I was tired. Sorry." He knelt next to Honey-senpai and gave him another slice of cake. Haruhi put her hands on her hips.  
"That's it? You were just sleepy?" She glared at him. He nodded. "Well, Mori-senpai, next time you feel 'sleepy', at least try to make it to the couch." She marched into the hallway, slamming the door behind her. She bent down to get her books, but realized they weren't there. Suddenly she heard a whistle, and snapped her head towards the source. It was Hikaru. Haruhi temporarily forgot of her resolve to tell him her feelings.  
Hikaru grinned and held out her books. "That was some slam. You might break the doors. Be careful. What happened, anyway?" Haruhi looked down at her books and counted them. There were three. Earlier she had had five.  
She glared at Hikaru. "Where's the rest?" She internally winced at how hostile her voice sounded. He looked wounded for a moment, then shrugged.  
"I picked up the ones I saw. These are yours, right? Take them." Hikaru shoved them against her chest, and dropped them. Haruhi caught them, and looked up as Hikaru walked through the door. She sighed, angry at herself for hurting Hikaru. She turned to go back into the room, but thought better of it. As she walked towards the school's front doors, she made a mental note to look for her books later.  
Her plan was to go home and study, maybe shop for dinner. Nobody was in the halls, everyone off playing their stupid rich people games. She sighed in disgust. Why would you go to school to learn nothing? She reached the door, and grabbed the handle. But just as she went to open it, someone opened it from the outside.  
Haruhi saw Kyoya-senpai. "Oh, hello. Excuse me, Haruhi." Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up, and walked past her. Haruhi watched him round a corner and walked outside. She couldn't help but think of all the host clubs members. What were they all doing? Was Hikaru still upset with her? Were they all laughing at her little outburst? She shook her head and started towards home.  
Once she got home, Haruhi went to the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards, she saw that there was definitely enough to cook dinner with. Tonight was supposed to be potluck night, but she was going to make soba. It was easier, plus it was all they had.  
Haruhi got out the ingredients and started cooking. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was still early. About three or four more hours until her _real _dad came home. That was too long. The soba would be long done by then, Haruhi would have to put the ingredients away for now. Her dad always liked things hot.  
She put the food away and went to the main room. She bent over her books and lost herself in studying.  
When Haruhi got to the end of her studies, she put her books away and stretched. She looked at the clock again, and noticed it had been two hours. Where was her father? She started making dinner, blaming traffic. A half hour later Haruhi was done setting dinner out, and her dad still was not home.  
She sat at the table and waited. She got up after five minutes and she placed food out in each of the bowls, then sat down again and waited. She picked up her chopsticks and fiddled with them, but set them back down. After a while, Haruhi started to get anxious. Why wasn't he home?  
A knock finally sounded at the door, and she jumped up to answer it. Rushing over to the door, Haruhi yanked it open, exclaiming, "Dad!" But instead Haruhi saw Tamaki instead. He looked panicked.  
"Haruhi! Something's wrong!"


	2. Chapter 2

~The Day When the Sky Turned White~

(A OHSHC Fanfic)

Chapter 2:

"What?" Haruhi took no time; she ran to her shoes. Throwing them on, she grabbed her jacket, and keys, and ran out the door. Locking it behind her, she turned to Tamaki. "Where to?" She asked. Tamaki stared at her and said, "What?"  
"Where to?! Where's the trouble?!" Haruhi was practically screaming. Tamaki turned and ran to a black limousine that was waiting for them. When they neared it, the limousine's doors opened automatically, revealing a beautiful velvet interior. Tamaki jumped in, followed by Haruhi.  
"Tamaki, where are we going?" Haruhi asked as she put her seatbelt on. Tamaki ignored her, instead shouting directions at the chauffeur. He leaned back and clicked his seatbelt together. Looking over at Haruhi, Tamaki smiled.  
"Don't worry. It isn't too bad. Just wait, I'll tell you when we get there." Tamaki watched the streets and people fly past the windows, being unusually quiet. His silence scared Haruhi even more. To be so out-of-character, it must be worse than what Tamaki is saying. The ride was full of a worried silence as they both were lost in thought. Suddenly Tamaki jerked his hand towards the driver, signaling that they were there.  
Haruhi took in the scene around her. They were parked on the curb, and cars were driving past; people were walking home. The sun was beginning to set. The whole thing was very serene. "I don't see anything wrong. Why are we here? Tamaki, you better not be playing with me." Tamaki shook his head, not looking at her. He got out of the car, and motioned for her to do the same. The driver followed Haruhi, but Tamaki went over and mumbled something to him.  
After the driver got back in the car, Tamaki took a deep breath and turned to Haruhi. "Okay, Haruhi. Follow me!" He set off down the street, walking close to the buildings. Haruhi caught up with him and stared at the sidewalk passing under their feet. It was silent, but a different silence than before. This was an awkward quiet. Haruhi glanced at Tamaki and caught him watching her. He turned away, blushing.  
"Uh…Tamaki, where are you taking me?" Haruhi bent forward to see his face better. Tamaki ignored her and said, "Haruhi, you called me 'dad' earlier." He looked at her and smiled. Haruhi's mind went blank. When had she…?  
"Ah, here we are!" Tamaki clapped his hands and abruptly turned to a different path. Haruhi followed him, taking notes of her surroundings. They were now in a park, with purple flowers everywhere' birds flying around even at sunset. Their was a fountain up ahead, with a ring of benches around it.  
Haruhi wondered if her dad was home yet, eating the cold food. They got closer to the fountain, and Tamaki stopped walking when they reached a particular bench. Haruhi gasped, then sighed. On the bench was her father, passed out and obviously drunk. Haruhi looked at Tamaki, saying, "Thanks. You can go home now."  
Tamaki told her to get home safely and walked away. Haruhi stared at her father. How was she to get him home? The sun had now fully gone, in it's place a shining moon. Haruhi rounded the bench and lifted her dad's body. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and he fell against her. Haruhi struggled under his weight, but started walking.  
They got halfway home when Haruhi had to collapse on a nearby bench, her father falling across her lap. Haruhi sighed. Now she really was stuck. She took his head in her hands and laid it on the opposite side of the bench. Haruhi stood up and stretched. "C'mon old man. Time to get home."  
Haruhi pulled him off the bench once again and headed home, cursing herself for not having Tamaki drive her home.  
When they finally arrived home, Haruhi burst through the door and dropped her dad on the couch. She locked the door behind herself and wrapped the food up. They could eat it tomorrow. After she collapsed in bed, she wondered how Tamaki had found her dad in such a remote area. She would ask tomorrow. For now, she would sleep.  
"Goodnight, mom." She whispered as she drifted off.


End file.
